Photographers and models
by dr3ams
Summary: In university, most of the Seigaku members somehow ended up as subjects for the photography class. Their old rivals appears too. Though as photographers or subjects, it is undecided as of yet.
1. Default Chapter

Note: My first Tenipuri fic, thus my characterization could be a bit off. I, hereby, apologize for it first. Not that I have written that many other fictions too. Please comment on it if it is not too much trouble.  
  
Disclaimers:Prince of Tennis and all related things belongs to one named Konomi Takeshi. I am not named Konomi Takeshi, therefore they do not belong to me.

* * *

His day began innocently enough. At the sound of the alarm, he untangled himself from his sheets and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Then, he got his things ready, went into the kitchen. He ate the sandwiches left on the table and poured himself a glass of milk. Then, he was off on his way to the university.  
  
Just as he stepped into his shoes and locked the door, his cell phone rang. "This is Echizen."  
  
"Hai. . .Hai. . .No, I'm not going to be late. I am leaving now. . .Yada. . .you. . . . . .whatever."  
  
That was Fuji Syusuke. He had been dating him for the last four years ever since they started having private tennis matches when he entered high school. Now, he was a first year in university, while Fuji was a third year in university. In fact, most of the Seigaku tennis team had ended up being in the university together, one way or another. Except for Inui, who went into a specialized institution, where he could do more of the data collection and the research that he enjoyed so much. With that, the institution was affiliated to the university, so they do see him around at times.  
  
Fuji and Ryoma had been living together since the start of their school term. Fuji always went to the campus in the bright and early mornings to develop the next batch of his never ending photos. He made breakfast before he left and would call home when he took his first break of the morning. He would ask if Ryoma had taken his breakfast, if he would make it on time to his classes or make plans to have lunch together if Fuji was free.  
  
Sometimes, it was helpful. Yet other times, more often than not, it was irritating. Helpful in the way that he would make sure Ryoma did not sleep his way through the day. Ryoma still had not broken his habit of sleeping through the sound of his alarm clock. It was irritating when Fuji called just to be an irritant. He knew his timetable as well as his own. However, on the days when Ryoma could sleep in, Fuji would call him just as the same. He would call him earlier than usual, only to claim ignorance when he blew off his top at him. There were times when he did not even pretend, he just made one of his seemly off-hand remarks before hanging up.  
  
Today, Fuji wanted to have lunch together. Ryoma's "yada" did not matter much. Fuji would have his way, be it by gentle cajoling or whispered blackmail. Sometimes, Ryoma really wonder why he put up with him. His irk only seems to amuse Fuji more instead. Fuji would do things just to confuse him or anger him. If not for the comfortable feeling that he gives him when not being the sadist he usually was, Ryoma WOULD not have put up with him.

* * *

To be continued  
  
Reposted, beta by Windy Hurrice! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis and all related things belongs to one named Konomi Takeshi. I am not named Konomi Takeshi, therefore they do not belong to me.  
  
Many thanks to Windy Hurrice for being my beta-reader.

* * *

His third class has just ended. As soon as he packed, he made to leave the room. He slowly made his way across the campus to where he arranged to meet up with Fuji. He was walking with his head down as usual, when a pair of mismatched boots stopped in front of him. He blinked and looked up.  
  
The female was staring at him with unblinking eyes. Well, if she was not about to move anytime soon. . . "Excuse me." Ryoma moved to the side. He was ready to proceed on his way when the female reached out to grab his arm.  
  
"Hey, do you mind taking off your cap for a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached up to snatch his cap off herself. Ryoma blinked with surprise at the force of the movement. The female was now grinning widely at him. "Not bad, not bad. Good facial structure." She was patting his cheeks now. "You would've been a better candidate if you were taller. Although your present height suits your current look. Besides, we cannot blame your body for your height. Whoa . . . muscles! You exercise regularly, don't you?" Ryoma was starting to get annoyed as she moved on to squeezing his arms.  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind letting go of me? I need to be on my way." He removed himself from the strange female's hold and walked off. This had just confirmed his belief once again that females are the weirdest things on earth. Just like that Sakuno, she still babbles whenever she talks to him, despite knowing him since their middle school years. He was startled of his thoughts when he felt a hand pressed on his chest.  
  
". . . You just consider for a while and have a think through of what I said. It'll be fun! Call me in half an hour time! I need to go look for the others now. Remember! 30 minutes!" Finished with what she was saying, she grinned again and turned to leave.  
  
He looked at the piece of paper with a string of numbers on it. His hand had instinctively held on to it when he felt that the female pushed it to him. He blinked in confusion. 30 minutes? What was she talking about? Not wanting to spend another moment to ponder on it, he stuffed the paper into his pockets and continued on his way.  
  
When Ryoma reached the meeting place, Fuji was already there. When he stopped in front him, Fuji simply pushed himself away from the wall that he was previously leaning on. "You want anything specific for lunch?" He said with one of his usual seemly gentle smile. He was unrepentant about forcing Ryoma to meet up for lunch.  
  
If he did not do this, Ryoma would probably just sleep away during the lunch hour under one of the numerous trees within the campus. Why should he be apologetic about wanting to meet his boyfriend? He was making sure that Ryoma had a meal at the same time too.  
  
Ryoma just shrugged, "I want a drink first." He turned to the vending machine at the side. He dug into his pocket for change. Pulling some out, he did not notice the piece of paper that fell out. Fuji picked it up, was about to hand the paper back when he noticed the numbers on it.  
  
His eyes opened a crack. There was a soft glimmer in them before closing again. "Here, this fell out of your pocket." He pushed the piece of paper back into Ryoma's pocket himself. Ryoma paused in the midst of opening his can of Ponta. In wide-eyed confusion, he pulled out the paper that Fuji just shoved into his pocket. It was the piece of paper that the strange girl had forced into his hands before, his eyes narrowed with suspicion at Fuji.  
  
When Fuji merely smiled back at him, his eyes narrowed further. Normally, when Fuji found pieces of paper with phone numbers on them, he would comment on them. He would not make a big deal out of them, but he did not let go of them quietly either. Those comments were made of neither jealousy nor possessiveness. Both knew that he would not be bothered with these numbers. Both knew that he found relationships confusing and troublesome. In fact, if it had not been with Fuji's subtle maneuver four years ago, they would not be where they are now.  
  
Deciding that it would be asking for trouble by further questioning about it, Ryoma simply shook his head. He finished his drink, throwing away the can. When he was about to turn away from the bin, he crumpled that piece of paper and threw it in after the can.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Fuji asked. "Oh, Ryoma, come with me to my block later. My locker is getting clustered; I need you help me bring some things back to the apartment."

* * *

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis and all related things belongs to one named Konomi Takeshi. I am not named Konomi Takeshi, therefore they do not belong to me.  
  
Beta by Windy Hurrice. Thanks to people who have given me reviews!

* * *

They were walking down the corridors in comfortable silence to where Fuji's locker was located. All around them, there were people chattering away. There was an aura of excitement. Conversations were carried out in whispers here and there. They just walked past a group of girls holding on to each other, jumping up and down.  
  
". . .I didn't notice this place being so crazy the last time I was here."  
  
"Something big is going on in the plan. I am going to be busy for the next couple of weeks."  
  
Ryoma stared at him, and then shrugged. He was about to say something when someone called him from behind.  
  
"Oi! Fuji! Ochibi!"  
  
They turned to see Kikumaru running towards them, one hand waving madly in the air. The other hand was dragging Oishi behind him. He came to a stop directly in front of the other two, causing Oishi to bump into him.  
  
"Ne, Fuji, you're involved in this project right? Why didn't tell me about it?! Did you think that I am not photogenic enough? Well, your classmate definitely thinks I am photogenic enough! She-"  
  
"Eiji, calm down. Hello, Fuji, Ryoma."  
  
"Hello, Oishi. Eiji, I did not volunteer to search for the candidates for this. Thus, it is not in my perimeter of work. Besides, I did hear your name in the suggested list of candidate. There is no need for me to go bring up your name when you are already in it, is it?"  
  
Ryoma, who had been listening to their conversation rather disinterestedly, placed all Fuji's stuff in one arm and adjusted his cap. He shifted on his feet to get Fuji's attention.  
  
"Well, if there is nothing else, I'll be going. Bye, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru- senpai."  
  
He pulled his cap lower and turned to leave. As he turned to leave, all he see hot pink. He backed up in confusion; the pink was actually a shirt. The person wearing that said pink shirt was now waving energetically.  
  
"Hi, Kikumaru-san! I'm so glad to see you here. Oh! You manage to get your friend to come along. He was so hesitant about it when I spoke to you guys yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry, I am still not sure-"  
  
"Oishi! It will be fun! Don't worry, he will be taking part. I'm so excited about this!"  
  
Ryoma stepped even further away from the woman who was still conversing with Kikumaru, only then his back bumped into Fuji. Fuji slipped a hand around Ryoma's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"I don't think you would want to leave now. Quite a number of people are making their way here now. You would not want to make your way through them, just stay for a while longer. When the crowds lessen, you can go. I'll take you to an empty lecture hall to wait."  
  
When Ryoma shrugged a shoulder to his suggestion, Fuji tapped Eiji on the shoulder. He pointed to a room, and started to pull Ryoma there. Seeing this, Eiji made to follow. He continued talking rather excitedly to the girl in pink. The person slipped a hand through Oishi's hand that was not in Eiji's grip.  
  
They did not sit there long when people started filling through the door. Some came in pairs, some in groups. The noise level in the room started rising rapidly.  
  
"This is your idea of empty?"  
  
"Well, it was empty when we came in."  
  
"Hi!" It was the woman wearing that pink shirt again. "There is a meeting going on in the other room. We think it is for the best that you attend."  
  
"...Sure." He got up to leave, and then turned to Kikumaru, "Ne, Eiji, can you help me keep Ryoma here? I think he wanted to be in this too."  
  
"Ochibi?! Sure! It would be fine if we are all in it."

* * *

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis and all related things belongs to one named Konomi Takeshi. I am not named Konomi Takeshi, therefore they do not belong to me.  
  
Beta by Windy Hurrice. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

* * *

"Fuji! You are here."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Take a look at the name list."  
  
"...There seems to be tennis players abound in this school, is it? Is there a problem? You did say that you would do another selection before making a decision. So, it does not mean all of them will be in the finalized list."  
  
"Ya! But take a look the pictures! They make up a majority of the good looking ones!"  
  
"What do you mean by that? All these people are good-looking! If not, we would not have considered them in the first place! All these are taken without those candidates' knowledge, right? Perhaps you have not captured the rest at their best angle."  
  
"Well, Fuji, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, do what you think is best. From what I know of these people, many of them might object to having their photos taken-"  
  
"That is not a problem! I'm sure we can make them come around! All right! We shall make it a tennis issue!"  
  
"Stop getting all excited! It is not a tennis issue! A couple of them are not even playing now!"  
  
"Formally, that is. It is futile to stop her now. I think she had a crush on them. I remember that she was a fanatic fan of tennis before. Remember how she was the first time she saw Fuji? That might be the only time I've ever seen Fuji shocked when she attacked him in the lecture hall. Besides, I think we can make some money out of this..."  
  
"This is a school assignment-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That does not mean we can't do anything else with it. I mean, after this, the pictures will be just sitting there. I think we should make a collection or a calendar... Calendar! That is a good idea right?"  
  
"Fine, we will be doing that! Calendar of Tennis Players!"  
  
"There is no talking to you at all! Fuji! Talk to them!"  
  
"Well, if you all are set on it, why not?"  
  
"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about. If you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make."  
  
"...Hello, Inui? This is Fuji. I think there is something you might be interested in."

* * *

After quite a while, Fuji and the rest filled into the room. One was looking very excited, another resigned. The rest of them looked quite uncertain, in fact only Fuji looked particularly pleased. Maybe except for the one girl who is practically bouncing on her toes.  
  
As the excited one went up to the stand, Fuji gave Ryoma a small wave and leaned against the board. "Okay people, we know why we are here. So, let us cut to the chase and get down to business. We are going to do a tennis issues! This is going to be so fun!"  
  
Mumblings spread like wildfire throughout the room. Confusion was evident on everyone's face. "Don't worry, I do not mean that you are going to take pictures of your models playing tennis. Of course, if you want that, that's cool. Even if you don't know what you are doing, the models will. This is going to be great! . . .Ok, I'm going off tangent. What I meant was that all the models chosen for this project were, once or even now, tennis players. If any of you follow the tennis scene as I do back in middle school, you should know. They are freaking-"  
  
Then, another person that standing at the back went over and took over the mike. She shot the other an irritated look. "So, that's the idea. All models chosen are or were tennis players. You can do whatever you want with that fact. The project is as planned, the pictures have to turn out nice and posh, that's it. We will now match the models to you. You are picking your models' pictures out of this," she held up a box, "to be fair. I think we have not gotten confirmed agreement from some of them. If you get them, too bad, handle it yourself."  
  
She slammed the box down onto the table.  
  
"Right, so who wants to go first?"

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
